Negative pressure wound therapy has been utilized for the treatment of open wounds and has been commercialized by Kinetic Concepts, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex., by its proprietary V.A.C.® product line. In practice, the application to a wound of negative gauge pressure, as commercialized by Kinetic Concepts, Inc. under the designation “VACUUM ASSISTED CLOSURE” (or “V.A.C.”) therapy, typically involves the mechanical-like contraction of the wound with simultaneous removal of excess fluid, which is often accomplished by means of a polymer foam and occlusive drape dressing in fluid communication with a negative pressure source. In this manner, negative pressure wound therapy augments the body's natural inflammatory process while alleviating many of the known intrinsic side effects, such as the production of edema caused by increased blood flow absent the necessary vascular structure for proper venous return. As a result, negative pressure wound therapy has been highly successful in the promotion of wound closure, healing many wounds previously thought largely untreatable.
Many of these wounds include decubitus and venous stasis ulcers to the lower extremities, especially the foot. Closure of these wounds has been difficult and often times impossible using traditional techniques, such as skin grafting, sharp debridement, or combinations thereof. Failure to close these wounds, which have often been present for several years, can lead to necrotizing of the tissue, and in many cases amputation of the extremity. Use of negative pressure wound therapy has proven highly successful in closing these wounds. However, treatment of the lower extremities with negative pressure wound therapy, especially to wounds of the foot and heel can be difficult, especially considering the nature of the location of the wound. Particular concern arises with maintaining the dressing on the extremity, especially in light of the frequent movement of the foot, and friction often associated with foot coverings, including socks, stockings, and shoes. Of particular concern, is the ability to maintain a negative pressure at the wound site when the dressing is in place, as air leaks may occur during movement of the foot, which can adversely affect the therapy being administered.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a negative pressure wound treatment dressing system that is capable of maintaining a negative pressure over an extremity that has heretofore been difficult to treat using traditional negative pressure wound therapy dressings. Additionally, there is a need for a negative pressure wound treatment dressing system that is capable of maintaining a negative pressure over a wound which exists in a highly contoured part of the body, or a portion of the body that undergoes frequent movement or friction against clothing or other outside forces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a negative pressure wound treatment dressing system that provides a means for maintaining a negative pressure over a contoured extremity, such as the foot, and more specifically the heel of the foot.